Secrets
by bloodpatternblue
Summary: "You see a Geisha can not afford to love, we are but works of art. Always shrouded in mystery, without this our world would crumble. So fragile our veil that the slightest tear, the slightest slip could bring it all tumbling down." A Bulma/Goku A/U.
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi there!

For those of you who have read my stuff before, I'm usually a huge Bulma/Vegeta fan. I do a few angst solo one-shots too about certain parts of the DBZ series.  
I have recently read a few Bulma/Goku stories and I love them! Although somehow they never seem right, or seem to fit in as my love for B/V has just seeped in too deep I can never shake it.  
So I'm trying this A/U I hope all you B/G fans will enjoy it.

As always comments are always welcome, praise or flame!

For those who aren't familiar with the Japanese words, describing the Geisha culture. I have popped in a few meanings to translate. If I am wrong about any spelling or pronunciations please correct me!

**Okiya (Oh-key-ya) – **Boarding house in which the Geisha learnt the skills, the owner would pay for their schooling, kimonos and training. In turn the Geisha provided the money for the Okiya.

**Maiko (may-kho) –** Apprentice Geisha

**Oneesan (oh-nee-san) –** Older Sister (an older fully fledged Geisha who teach the Maiko the ways of a Geisha, and sell her misuage)

**Misuage (mis-u-ah-ge) – **Virginity

**Danna (Dan-na) –** Geisha's long-term customer who usually paid for a unit and brought her gifts. Usually very wealthy.

* * *

Secrets  
Prologue

The transformation was an art form in itself. It was always done to create an illusion; the best Geisha were always the best dressed, the best dancers, the conversationalists and the best secret keepers. Bulma had always prized herself on being poised, confident, funny and a rare beauty. It had earned her a place as a maiko by the side of the most famous Geisha in all of Japan, her Oneesan Hikari. Hikari was the most sort after Geisha, who only entertained with the elite rich men in Japan, they resided in the Geisha district known as Gion.

Bulma was special in her own right. The blue eyed, blue haired woman was something of an oddity. But playing on that Bulma had made a name for herself and was completely booked out this spring with clients. They had paraded her with gifts. One client in particular had just bought her the loveliest pink, red and white kimono which depicted the changing cherry blossom season. The other Geishas shot daggers of envy at her when she wore it to a particular concert, one she was conveniently 'not suited' to perform in. A way of the other Geisha's getting back at her she assumed.

The world she lived in was not controlled by men; it was controlled by the women. They did fight dirty, behind the pretty faces and harmonious voices were vile retched snakes. Each Geisha belonged to an okiya, and Bulma was lucky enough to have good, kind women running the okiya she lived in. But some Geisha like Hikari who could afford it or had a Danna to pay for it, lived in fully furnished apartments. Something Bulma was working toward herself.

The first time Bulma saw him her heart nearly leaped from her chest. He was a tall, handsome man with a strong body. But the way he moved was ever so graceful and confident. He smiled at her upon sitting down at the table she and Hikari were entertaining.

Bulma giggled behind her sleeve at the attention the new man was paying her, a useful technique she had learnt at Geisha school. Noticing the flirtatious exchange between the two Hikari nudged Bulma to go and fill the new guest sake cup. As she walked behind the other patrons the new customer did not lose his eye contact with Bulma for a second.

The electricity between them sent shrills of pleasure up Bulma's spine. This man was making her knees weak, not something anyone had even been able to accomplish. Just with stare he had brought her to her knees. Bulma knew, she wanted this man to have her Misuage, she should pleaded with Hikari later to include him in the bid to win it. She would even gladly give it to him for free, at this thought she blushed wildly.

Pouring sake into his offered cup Bulma smiled at him and bowed her head.

"Why dear sir, I haven't had the pleasure of your company before… I am Bulma"

The handsome stranger laughed.

"What a beautiful name for such a sweet girl… Bulma, I am Goku" He said winking at her.

* * *

A/N: Sorry for such the short prologue, obvious the chapters will be much longer!

Until then! :)


	2. Hiding amoungst the light

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi there!I'm writing this story as a part narrative in first person and also in third person. I will be starting off the chapters with narrative and then swap to normal third person. It's my first time writing like this so please, I beg you! Give me advise.

Here are some translations. If I am wrong about any spelling or pronunciations please correct me!

**Okiya (Oh-key-ya) – **Boarding house in which the Geisha learnt the skills, the owner would pay for their schooling, kimonos and training. In turn the Geisha provided the money for the Okiya.

**Maiko (may-kho) –** Apprentice Geisha

**Oneesan (oh-nee-san) –** Older Sister (an older fully fledged Geisha who teach the Maiko the ways of a Geisha, and sell her misuage)

**Mizuage (mis-u-ah-ge) – **Virginity

**Danna (Dan-na) –** Geisha's long-term customer who usually pays for many things for the Geisha, anything from a unit, gifts, tickets to see shows. Usually very wealthy.

* * *

Secrets  
_Hiding amongst the light_

Meeting Goku would set of a serious of events that would change my world forever, they would lead me to a path I never thought I would walk. We were so young back then, so full of life and so ready to learn from each other. He had a sense of humour only I could truly appreciate, the stories we shared will be with me until my last breath.  
Goku gave me many things through my life, he gave me gifts, he gave me attention. But those things were never important to me, the real gifts were the adventures I went on with the tall, playful man. Possibly the most important thing he gave me in this world of despair and torment, was love.

I met him in the spring of my final days of being a Maiko. I was ready to become a Geisha, but before that could happen I must find suitors to bid for my most sacred gift of all. My mizuage.

The way my brilliant blue tresses shone in the light and the shades of blue that emitted from my eyes were a strange sight for most, a celebrated difference with most of the men of the Gion district. They were of course a hindrance for me when it came to my female relationships. They saw it as an unfair and undeserved advantage. I had a few close friends, and I use friends loosely. We depended on each other to survive, but inside we all kept a tight hold on our private thoughts and a many layers around our fragile hearts. You see a Geisha can not afford to love, we are but works of art. Always shrouded in mystery, without this our world would crumble. So fragile our veil that the slightest tear, the slightest slip could bring it all tumbling down.

This is my story of how Goku unwound my protective layers and found a fragile woman underneath and how I saved the man I held above all others with just a single look.

* * *

Bulma glided across the uneven pavement. Even in the late dusk as the sun set behind the buildings Bulma could see cherry blossoms falling and flooding the way ahead. The way the last bit of sun hit them made the fallen petals look like they were alight.  
People were beginning to light the lanterns in the street. It was the busiest time in Gion. The business men had finished for the day and they were making their way to the teahouses to unwind.

Bulma's heart was racing at the thought of one particular business man.

Goku.

He was new, coming into a wealth from a dead childless relative. He had come to Gion with little to no experience of the Geisha culture. He was adorably untainted. Goku and Bulma had struck like a match and a flame. His smile, his voice and the smell of him made Bulma just melt. It took a huge amount of self control and countless hours practicing all she had learnt in Geisha school. She had to become an illusion to this man, she must make him feel good. She couldn't bring anything of her life to the table. Besides, he was like all the rest of the men, only interested in her beauty and skills. That was what she would give him.

Many times she had given Goku small flashes of skin, small smiles and looks from her radiant eyes. All while making conversation to keep him entertained.

Oh how her heart slammed in her chest for him. Thus was the life of a Geisha.

Arriving just as Hikari arrived at the corner of the teahouse. Hikari shock her head in disappointment.

"Sorry Oneesan! Please forgive my lateness!" Bulma pleaded and bowed her head profusely.

Hikari sighed with an air of annoyance.

"Well how can I be angry at you when you wear such a breathtaking Kimono" Hikari smiled gently.

"Oh Oneesan! Thank you" Bulma smiled back.

Her Older sister, Oneesan was one of her closet confidantes. But even Hikari knew not of Bulma's feelings for Goku. Hikari was as beautiful inside as she was out. Long midnight black hair, striking black eyes and the skin envied by all of Japan. With a slender but firm body, curves to set her apart from the scrawny Geisha, she was simply awe-inspiring. She wore a kimono of dark blues, sliver and white. In the time of reds, pinks and gold colours of spring, she popped out of the scene and demanded to be adored. What a extraordinary woman she was.

They walked into the teahouse arm in arm. Their guests were already waiting for them inside. Popular Geisha had many guests to see to each night. Bulma was anxious about tonight's meeting as she would be presenting a few of her patrons with an invitation to bid for her mizuage. Hikari would organise it once it began. She had, to Bulma's utter disbelieve let her chose her own candidates for she had wanted Bulma to use all she had learnt to make the right decision. Bulma had to chose carefully, receiving an ample amount for her mizuage would get her out of debt with her Okiya, who had paid for her and her training.

Bulma was nervous and the crowded room did not make it any easier. Tonight was important, no, it was vital to her success. If she wanted to be independent, to be free of her debt and to be in charge of her own fate she had to have a successful mizuage. She needed to approach each candidate and propose the invitation to bid as if it was the own man's idea.

Bulma sighed softly convincing herself to be calm, she had entertained guest thousands of times. She needed to be in control and centered. She looked up feeling a gaze on her and she was met with dark inviting eyes. Goku smiled and nodded. His smile sent waves of pleasure through her veins, he was just addictive that one. Bulma politely excused herself from the patron she was entertaining, the older man smiled and nodded turning to his colleague and continuing the conversation. Bulma arrived at Goku's side with some warm sake.

"For a minute there I thought this was your first night, you look so nervous I almost saw your hand shake pouring that sake" Goku teased.

"Oh Goku! Don't tease, I am not nervous... just excited to see you here tonight" Bulma beamed.

Inside her stomach churned at a new thought that just popped into her head.

"_Ask Goku to bid for your mizuage, ask him now!" _A voice inside Bulma's head shouted.

A rather harsh shade of red splashed across Bulma's cheeks as Goku laughed. Bulma shook the idea from her head.

"Well I'm glad to seem you too, the conversation can sometimes be... well tedious if you know what I mean?" He whispered the last part.

He picked up his sake and sipped it eagerly.

"What do men wish to speak about, if not business?" Asked Bulma instinctively knowing what he was trying to say.

Goku laughed deeply.

"Bulma, surely we have known each other long enough now that you know that answer?" Goku asked almost hurt.

"Dear Goku, I know of your adventures! We have had many great discussions about them" Bulma smiled warmly.

"So you were listening" Goku teased again.

"Oh Goku, stop!" Bulma giggled and slightly brushed her hand on his arm.

It was Goku's time to blush and Bulma just melted inside. This man warmed to her every word, he softened at her touch. What was this feeling she had?

"Bulma, If I told you something would you keep it between us?" Goku asked quietly.

"Why Goku, don't you know? We Geisha are the best secret keepers. I will keep your secret locked away in my heart" Bulma beamed.

Goku smiled at her. She was beautiful, intelligent. He couldn't help but strongly admire the young woman.

"My life is not what I dreamt it would be" He said looking down at his sake.

Bulma was taken aback.

"What do you mean? You are young, handsome and wealthy. Plus you are a member of the best teahouse in all of Japan!" Bulma giggled.

Goku laughed.

"Yes, I suppose I am. But I live a lie, I am not happy in the life I live. It's my wife you see" Goku explained.

It was like a cold dagger through her heart. Bulma felt herself be pulled in. Her hands went cold and the room felt like it went dead silent. Only she couldn't focus on anything but Goku and his sweet lips.

"Your wife?" She asked softly.

"Yes, our families have been friends for hundreds of years. We were married to strengthen that bond. She is a nice girl, but..." He started.

"What could be wrong with such an arrangement? Surely you are honored by their choice in your union?" Bulma asked trying to pull herself together.

"Yes, I am. Chichi is so different to me, she expects me to bring her home her usual comforts and lifestyle. She doesn't understand me Bulma, not like you do..." He said.

Bulma went red and Goku started to back pedal.

"All the Geisha I mean, you all understand us men" He said blushing.

"Do you mean your wife, Chichi doesn't approve of the adventures you love to go on?" Bulma asked quickly changing the conversation.

Goku laughed, happy for the diversion. These Geisha were truly something else!

"Yes, I knew you would understand. Ever since we were married I have done nothing but work. This is what she expects of me" Goku said.

Bulma felt sad for Goku, many men were trapped in unhappy marriages in Gion. She was no stranger to this, but something in the way Goku's face changed. It broke her heart. He was always so happy and easy going. To see his demeanor change made Bulma feel vulnerable herself. Looking over at Hikari Bulma sat up straighter. Her older Oneesan had been watching the whole exchange between Goku and herself. She nodded to Bulma and sent her a look that told her she had to begin her nights mission.

Bulma looked back at Goku. He was waiting for a reply. No, Bulma could not ask Goku to bid for her. He had enough problems in his life.

Besides, the feelings Bulma had for him. They were dangerous. You cannot fall in love in Gion, it was not possible.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Well that concludes the first chapter! I hope you enjoyed.**


	3. Love is the song the heart dances to

Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ

A/N: Hi all, I hope you are enjoying the story. What I'm writing has some factually elements. Not many however are true, this is still an AU story. So some things about it will not match up to any historical events or Geisha customs that are fact. But I do take my inspiration from Japan's history.

Here are some translations. If I am wrong about any spelling or pronunciations please correct me!

**Okiya (Oh-key-ya) – **Boarding house in which the Geisha learnt the skills, the owner would pay for their schooling, kimonos and training. In turn the Geisha provided the money for the Okiya.

**Maiko (may-kho) –** Apprentice Geisha

**Oneesan (oh-nee-san) –** Older Sister (an older fully fledged Geisha who teach the Maiko the ways of a Geisha, and sell her misuage)

**Mizuage (mis-u-ah-ge) – **Virginity

**Danna (Dan-na) –** Geisha's long-term customer who usually pays for many things for the Geisha, anything from a unit, gifts, tickets to see shows. Usually very wealthy.

* * *

Secrets  
_Love is the song the heart dances to_

In those early days I believed my goal was but one thing; to have my own Danna I was told. It was my truth and still is, for me, having a Danna would complete my life. It was what I worked for, every painful brush stroke through my blur hair, every sleepless night I had trying not to ruin that hair style that took hours to prepare.

My mizuage was being auctioned off nearing my 16th birthday. Back then I was infatuated with Goku, but I had yet to find out what love was. He made me laugh on the dullest of nights and he made me beam with energy on the nights I felt unwell, but would work anyway. We stayed up until the early hours of the morning, talking, laughing and enjoying each other's company.

It would come as a surprise to me then when around the time my mizuage was about to be purchased that Goku disappeared from my life. One night we were discussing Goku's next trip over to China and the next night he had vanished. I thought nothing of it for the first week, as it wasn't unusual for clients to be busy with work or family between visits. But as the night I gave my mizuage approached I began to worry. Was Goku nothing but a dream? Did I create him as a way of escape from this nightmare I called life?

Hikari bowed to the man at the door as she slid it shut. Turning around she smiled toward Bulma. Bulma shaking with pure anxiety bit her lip and her eyes all but begged her Oneesan to tell her the news.

"Don't worry, it will give you wrinkles!" Hikari giggled as she slid over to her younger sister.

"Please Oneesan, don't tease! Tell me, who won the bid?" Bulma asked desperately.

"I think you will be pleased to know that it is Mr Yamada has won your mizuage…" She said softly, placing her hand on Bulma's slumped shoulders.

Was she naive to think Goku may have secretly bided and that was why he had disappeared? She sighed as she pushed the thought from her mind. Mr Yamada was a handsome man, young too. Usually those who bid on mizuages we older as they had more money to spend. She looked up into Hikari's compassionate eyes. She had truly been lucky to be in a nice Okiya and to have such a wonderful Oneesan. Now she had a respectable man buy her mizuage. Life really did not come better than that for a Geisha.

Bulma then made a decision, one that would get her through the next few years of her life. She decided to give up on her thoughts of Goku, what were they but fleeting feelings of lust and desire. He was a special man, but he would never be hers. She decided to give him up, for her sake and for her Oneesan.

Bulma smiled at Hikari.

"I am so blessed to have you Hikari! Thank you" Bulma said hugging her Oneesan.

Hikari wrapped the smaller woman in her arms and closed her eyes. She had set Bulma up, now it was up to her to find her own way. She begged the gods and prayed her little sister would find a good, loving Danna as she had.

* * *

Applause erupted inside the theatre; Bulma was blushing hard as the other Geisha joined her on stage. She had just completed her last show of the biggest production of the year in Gion. She had scored the leading roll and had danced as she had never danced before. She had a magnificent white and blue Kimono on, with black wooden heels and a sparkling gold head piece wrapped elegantly into her hair. The crowd was absolutely in marvel of her. Not only was she a rare beauty and the talk of the Gion, she was also one of the most accomplished dancers of her generation.

Bulma quickly headed for the change rooms to slip into her after show kimono. Bulma would have to go outside and accept the praise over well over a hundred people. It was a big thing to be picked for a lead role in a production in Gion. This would surely bring her closer to her dream of one day being lucky enough to have a Danna. She picked up the lemon, apple and white coloured silken dress and could only stare at it. This kimono… It had been…A present from Goku.

* * *

As Bulma walked out into the court yard she met the waiting crowd. With another round of applause everyone had looks on their faces of respect and admiration. Bulma smiled and blushed, pulling up her fan to her face she played the crowd. They were all eating it up nicely.

She met eyes with Hikari and smiled. It was then she noticed the man next to Hikari. As his gaze fell on her own she felt the muscles in her legs go weak and her breath stopped almost completely. This couldn't be right, she had not seen him for two years. But how could it not be him, he had not aged a day; he was still exactly the same as she remembered him. How could she have trained herself to forget that dazzling smile? His kind warm eyes, and that cheeky laugh. He was gorgeous. Goku started waving at Bulma and Hikari smiled. She was her ever usual poised self. Bulma felt if she moved she would come right of her wooden heels that she had trained so hard to master dancing in. She stood there not knowing what to do. The crowd had stopped there applause and were coming up to her to congratulate her and hopefully, have a conversation with the beautiful and now famous Geisha.

After speaking with some government officials, Hikari came gliding over and whisked her away.

"You were the most beautiful thing that theatre has ever had on stage, you moved like the water down a river!" Hikari swooned.

"Please Oneesan, you are too kind" Bulma smiled genuinely.

"You will be booked out for years to come, mark my words! This can only lead to one thing" Hikari teased.

"What?" Bulma whispered.

"A Danna!" Hikari giggled.

Bulma blushed again and shoved her much beloved older sister as a sign to stop teasing her. Hikari smiled back warmly as a figure came up behind her.

"Bulma that was by far the best dance I have ever seen. And I have seen many dances in my travels" Goku beamed.

Bulma's heart skipped a beat at his voice.

"Oh Goku Son, you tease me more than my Oneesan!" She said as she bowed to their guest.

Goku just merely smiled. Hikari picked up on the strange energy between the two and decided she should leave them alone. She had always known they had a soft spot for each other. The past two years had been tough of her younger sister, very tough. Hikari bowed and excused herself from the conversation.

"You must tell me where you have been, on an adventure I'm sure!" Bulma beamed as she reached out and touched his arm.

Goku smiled at her touch.

"Yes, I have been in India, we started a factory there so we can start sending spice all around the world!" Goku said proudly.

Bulma grinned from ear to ear.

"India! Oh my Goku, I have always wanted to go there, it seems like such a magical place" Bulma said.

"Yes it was, I think you would enjoy it Bulma, maybe one day I could take you?" Goku implied.

Bulma blushed. Take her? On a trip? That was something only a Danna would do. Bulma let out a giggle at the thought of Goku as her Danna, but she quickly dismissed it. Goku would never be her Danna.

"You truly are the most beautiful thing I have seen" Goku said quietly moving slightly closer to Bulma.

"Goku, you must not say things that aren't true! Your wife must be stunning, truly" Bulma said her heart was ready to jump out her throat.

She tried to control her breathing and stop her hands from shaking.

"Bulma, my wife Chichi died a few months ago, in child birth. The child was lost too" Goku said watching her reaction.

Bulma brought her hands up to her mouth as if she had sworn black and blue at Goku. How could she say such a humiliating thing, and to bring up that pain for Goku. He would still be in mourning for his wife and child. How could she be so stupid?

"Please forgive me! I meant no…I'm so sorry!" Bulma said quickly trying to hold back a river of tears.

How she had embarrassed herself, and in front of Goku none the less. She bowed and quickly removed herself from his presence. She would never forgive herself for what she had said.

* * *

**A/N:**

**The second chapter is up. So Goku is back in Bulma's life, but will they finally be together?**


End file.
